Walk Through The Fires
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: Finn wants to become imuned to fire so he can be with Flame Princess in order to do so he has to go on a quest and get three things will he, Jake, Flambo, and Flame Princess suceed or will Finn and Flame Princess never be together read and find out.


Walk Through The Fires

Setting 1 Finn and Jake's Tree House

-Finn- (He was sitting in the corner looking really down and heavily signing every minute. Then Jake came down the stairs and saw him.)

-Jake- Alright man, what's wrong?

-Finn- Huh oh. (He heavily sighed again.) Nothing's wrong Jake. (He turned away from Jake and sighed again.)

-Jake- Come on bro you've been sighing like that for hours. Now tell me what's wrong.

-Finn- It's just MY LOVE LIFE STINKS!

-Jake- What? No it doesn't. (He said as he sat down next to Finn and put his hand on Finn's shoulder.)

-Finn- (He grabbed Jake's hands and threw it off his shoulder and said.) YES IT DOES! (Then he stood up in anger.) COME ON JAKE! LOOK AT THE FACTS MAN!PB won't date me because I'm too young for her, Marceline thinks I'm a joke, and Flame Princess who I really liked hugged me then ran off. And the worst part is that even if I talk and makeup with her we can never date because touching her burns and… AHH it's just so FRUSTRATING dude!

-Jake- (He got up and patted Finn on the back.) Oh man I'm sorry, but what can you do. I mean it's not like you can make yourself immune to fire and… Oh shoot… (He said seeing how excited Finn looked after he heard Jake's idea.)

-Finn- Jake that's it. I'll make myself immune to fire. (He ran for the stairs but Jake stopped him by stretching out his hand and grabbing Finn's arm.)

-Jake- No Finn you can't date her she's evil she almost killed all of those goblins.

-Finn- (He pulled Jakes hand out of his arm and turned to Jake.) No Jake that was not her fault. She misunderstood me and she'snot evil. She's passionate and if you're not going to help me then I'll do it myself. (He ran down the stairs and out the door.)

-Jake- FINE! (He turned away from Finn then he remembered that he was the one who got Finn into this in the first place and how much he did not want his homes to be sad.) Wait up man. (He said running after Finn.)

-Finn- (He stopped when he heard Jake running up to him.) So you've decided to admit to being wrong about her.

-Jake- I admit nothing, but I will help you because that's what brosare for.

-Finn- (He turned to his brother and said.) Thanks man.

-Jake- Welcome. So how are you going to become immune to fire?

-Finn- I'm going to ask Flambo for his help.

-Jake- Good idea Finn. (So they went off looking for Flambo and they eventually found him in the forest near the Fire Kingdom.)

-Finn and Jake- Hey Flambo.

-Flambo- Hey you guys what's up?

-Jake- Flambo Finn really liked Flame Princess.

-Flambo- I knew you would, didn't I tell you Jake. She sure is hot.

-Finn- Too hot. I can't even touch her, because of how hot she is.

-Flambo- Oh yah… sorry about that dude.

-Jake- Yah so we were wondering if you knew of a way to make Finn immune to fire.

-Flambo- Hmm…. I could cast the flame shield on you… but that does not last long. Oh I know we'll go ask the Flame Wizard he taught me the flame shield. Come on he lives near the Fire Kingdom Castle. But first I'll cast the flame shield on yous so you don't get burned on the way.

-Jake- O.k. but don't spit on us.

-Flambo- Sure. (He cast the flame shield and then spat on the two of them.)

-Jake- Hey!

-Flambo- Sorry I couldn't resist.

-Jake- Hmm I'll deal with you later. Anyway come on Finn let's go. Finn? (Finn was so nervous that he was frozen stiff.) Finn are you alright?

-Finn- He said we have to go near the Fire Kingdom Castle. Oh my Glob how do I look should I take my hat off. (He said taking off his hat and freaking out.)

-Jake- Dude. (He slapped Finn.)Pull yourself together. You look great. Now come on.

-Finn- O.k. (He gulped and put his hat back on and the three of them headed for the Fire Kingdom.)

Setting 2 Fire Kingdom

Finn, Jake, and Flambo had just entered the Fire Kingdom and Finn was still nervous and he got even more nervous the closer they got to the Fire Kingdom Castle. And when they got close to the castle wouldn't you know it Flame Princess was looking out her window and when she saw Finn she ran down her stairs to see what he was doing there.

-Flame Princess- Finn what are you doing here?

-Finn- Well I ah…

-Flame Princess- I ran away to protect you. Don't you get it? I'll only end up hurting you if we date.

-Jake- No Flame Princess that's why we're here. Finncame to ask the Flame Wizard to make him immune to fire so you two can be together.

-Flame Princess- Oh Finn that's so romantic, but the Flame Wizard is in jail for accidently making our enemies immune to fire.

-Jake- Huh Flambo?

-Flambo- Well… I didn't know.

-Jake- Well it does not matter because…

-Finn-If that Flame Wizard does not want to help us I'll make him. (He said with a scary look on his face while punching his fist into his hand like a tough guy.)

-Flame Princess- (She looks at him with Goo Goo Eyes.)

-Jake- Finn are you alright? (He said with worry in his eyes.)

-Finn- Yah! Now let's do this.

-Flame Princess- Alright, follow me. I'll take you to him.

Setting 3 The Fire Kingdom Jail

Finn, Jake, Flambo, and Flame Princess walked through the halls of the Fire Kingdom Jail until they came to the last cell and inside the cell was an old flame person with a flame wizard's hat on.

-Finn- Alright Flame Wizard I want you to make me immune to fire RIGHT NOW!

-Flame Wizard- O.k., but -Oh no! Flame Princess please don't hurt me. (He said shaking in terror after he saw the Flame Princess behind Finn.)

-Flame Princess- Why does everybody always assume that? I'm NOT psycho! (She said as her fire flamed up.)

-Finn- Flame Princess calm down it's o.k. (He said realizing that the Flame Wizard was an old and feeble man that they needed to stop scaring.) Dude I'm sorry we did not come here to hurt you or scare you. I'm Finn the Human and I want to be immune to fire so I can date this lovely princess.

-Flame Wizard- (He looked at the Flame Princess who was still a little fired up and mad with her arms crossed.) Why?

-Finn- Just tell me what I need to know. (He said as he started to get a little angry again.)

-Flame Wizard- O.k. I'll tell you but first can I please see my family I have missed them so much. (He said in an old feeble man way that made Finn feel very sorry for the guy ,again.)

-Finn- (He turned to the Flame Princess and said…) Can he?

-Flame Princess- Sure there's no law against family visits. (So a few minutes later the Flame Wizard's family came to visit.)

-Flame Wizard's Grand Children- Grand Pa!

-Flame Wizard- Kids. (They ran up to the bars and hugged their grandfather through the bars.)

-Finn- Aw…

-Flame Wizard- (After the hug was over he turned to Finn and said.) Thanks human, but I can't make you immune to fire.

-Finn- WHAT WHY?

-Flame Princess- Yah he did what you wanted. (She said grabbing him through the bars with anger in her eyes.)

-Flame Wizard- Yah but, I don't have all of the ingredients! I need to make the potion and I'm too old to get them.

-Flame Princess- Then you're useless. (She said about to turn him into another Flambo.)

-Finn- Wait! We'll get them.

-Flame Wizard- Oh thank you! Here is the list; now can you please let go of me? (He said giving the Flame Princess the list of ingredients.)

-Flame Princess- Whatever. (She said as she let go of him.)

-Finn- We'll be back soon as we can.

Setting 4 The Quest Begins

-Finn- Alright, let's see what the first thing on this list is. A feather from the Flame Phoenix, Flame from the Flame Monster, and a Fire Pixie… Wait I don't want the Flame Wizard to kill a Fire Pixie for me.

-Flame Princess- Oh don't worry Finn Fire Pixies are evil. They burn innocent people to death all the time.

-Finn- Oh well, in that case, let's bring him to justice and… wait we still have a problem.

-Jake- Oh what's wrong now bro?

-Finn- How are we going to carry these things?

-Flame Princess- Hmm… (She took out her flame purse and looked in it.) Oh I got it Finn. We could use my Flame Box to hold the feather in. (She said taking out a box made of fire.) This torch for the Flame from the Flame Monster, (She took out a big torch and showed it to the boys.) and this Fire Cage for the Fire Pixie.

-Finn- Sweet !good thinking Flame Princess. (He said holding his thumb up.)

-Jake- Hahahaha…. Girl's purses are weird.

-Flame Princess- WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? (She said getting really mad and flaming up. Then she grabbed Jake.) MY PURSE IS NOT WEIRD!

-Jake- Did I say weird what I meant was it's convenient.

-Flame Princess- Oh then thank you. (She dropped Jake and he landed hard on the she put her stuff back in her purse.)

-Flambo- Dude that was so stupid. You should never insult a girl's purse.

-Jake- Could of told me that sooner.

-Flambo- Yah, sorry.

-Finn- Well anyway Flame Princess do you know where these creatures live?

-Flame Princess- Yah I have a map of the creatures of the Fire Kingdom. (She said taking out the map and giving it to Finn.)

-Finn- Neat, so it looks like the closest creature is the Flame Phoenix which lives at the top Mount Inferno over there. (He said pointing in the direction for the volcano. They all walked until they got to the Volcano and when they got to it, man was it ever big. It was like the biggest Volcano ever.) Shoo (He said whistling at the volcano's size.) Man that is one big volcano. Jake you think you could stretch up there?

-Jake- Sure dude. (He stretched them up almost all the way to the top then Finn said.)

-Finn- O.k. stop right here man. (And Jake stopped and became normal size after everybody jumped off of him.)

-Jake- Dude, why did we stop? The Flame Phoenix is over there.

-Finn- I know, but I want to sneak up on it. Stealth like. (They all hid behind a rock and Finn took out some binoculars from inside his backpack.) Alright it's asleep. (He put the binoculars back in his pack and signaled for the others to follow him. They all snuck up to the phoenix and then Finn grabbed a feather.) I got it. (He whispered and they all walked silently back to the rock.)

-Flame Princess- (Or at least that was the plan, but then Flame Princess tripped in a little hole and fell on the ground and she got really mad at the hole.) Stupid hole TAKE THAT! (She yelled and shot fire at the hole which woke the phoenix up. It made a loud bird sound and shot fire from its beak.) Woops sorry guys. (The phoenix continued to squawk and breathe fire.)

-Finn- Don't worry Flame Princess I'll handle this. (He said taking out a sword and getting ready to kill the phoenix.)

-Flame Princess- No wait Finn look… (She said pointing to the nest filled with eggs that the phoenix was sitting on.) It's a mom. You can't kill it. If you do those babies will be orphans.

-Finn- No you're right I can't.

-Jake- But, dudes we have to think of something before it destroys us.

-Flame Princess- Oh I know! Let's put it back to sleep. Finn why don't you sing it a song?

-Finn- Good idea.

-Flame Princess- Yah sing it that song you wrote for me.

-Finn- What song I… (Jake quickly covered his mouth.)

-Jake- What Finn means is that is a love song. What we need is a lullaby… Uw Finn play mom's lullaby music box and change the lyrics to make them about the Flame Phoenix and Flame Princess you can sing too.

-Flame Princess- Good thinking Jake after all Flame Phoenixes are very flamboyant.

-Finn- (He took out mom's lullaby music box out and stared playing it.) O.k. Flame Princess follow my lead. **Don't worry your little head.**

-Flame Princess- **Slowly slip back into bed. **

-Finn- **Soon you'll wake up to a big surprise.**

-Flame Princess- **For when you rise.**

-Finn- **You'll hear the sweet chirp**

-Flame Princess- **And cheep of your new babies' peeps.**

-Finn and Flame Princess- **Until then sweet mother Phoenix sleep sleepsleep.** (The phoenix went back to sleep and Finn and the others ran back down the volcano.)

-Finn- Wow Flame Princess you did really well back there.

-Flame Princess- You really think so Finn?

-Finn- I know so.

-Flame Princess- (She blushed.) Thanks you did great too.

-Finn- I did. (He blushed too.) Gee thanks. So ah where do the Fire Pixies live? (He said wanting to get this quest over with so he could have some alone time with Flame Princess.)

-Flame Princess- Oh live in the Fire Forest, but catching one of them won't be easy they won't come out for just anything.

-Flambo- Oh don't worry about that you guys. I got a plan. (He told them his plan and…)

-Finn- Great idea Flambo.

-Jake- Yah those Fire Pixies won't know what hit them.

-Finn- (He was in the Fire Forest near a rock.) Oh help. Help me please. I'm lost in the Fire Forest and I am so afraid that my worst fear will come true which is the fear of being burned to death. Oh help me please… (After hearing that a nearby Fire Pixie flew at Finn because if there is one thing a Pixie can't resist it's an easy victim.)

-Fire Pixie- Hahahaprepare to die… Hahaha… (But, just as it got close enough to Finn, Jake got in front of Finn with the fire cage, then he opened it up and the Pixie got trapped inside.)

-Finn- Yes we did it.

-Jake- Oh Yah! Now we just have to find the Flame Monster.

-Finn- Then I'll be immune to fire. It's going to be so great. (He said staring at the Flame Princess who was coming out of her hiding place with Flambo.)

-Flame Princess- Uh, Finn, is something wrong? Why are you staring?

-Finn- Uh… no, nothing is wrong. I was just wondering where the Flame Monster lives, that's all yah, because we caught the Fire Pixie see. (He said showing her theFire Pixie in the cage while blushing andsweating.)

-Flame Princess- O.k. then as long as you are sure nothing is wrong the Flame Monster lives over there near those lava pits. (She said pointing to some lava pits in the distance.)

-Jake- Cool,lets go. (They all headed for the lava pits.)

-Finn- There he is. (Finn said and walked over to the Flame Monster. The Flame Monster was a big monster made of fire with a long tail and sharp teeth. Finn walked up to the Flame Monster thinking he was asleep, but he was faking it. And when Finn walked up to it and got some flame on the torch he turned around and said.) I got it.

-Jake, Flame Princess, and Flambo- Uh Finn…

-Finn- What? (He turned back around to the Flame Monster and it roared in his face.)

-Flame Princess- Finn RUN!

-Finn- No this is just the kind of action I have been waiting for. (He said throwing the torch to Flambo and then taking out his sword and trying to fight the Flame Monster. But his sword had no effect.) What the…

-Flame Princess- Finn! Swords don't work on Flame Monsters!

-Finn- Oh man. (He said and then the Flame Monster smacked Finn into a mountain that was near the lava pits and everybody ran to him.)

-Flame Princess- Finn no. (She said holding his unconscious body.)

-Jake- That's it! Flame Monster you are going to pay for that. (He grew big and started fighting the Flame first Jake was winning, but then the Flame Monster whipped him with its tail which caught Jake off guard. This gave the Flame Monster a chance to punch Jake right into another mountain and nock him unconscious. With Jake out of the picture the Flame Monster turned to Finn, who he still wanted to kill, because he bugged him first. He ran at Finn and the Flame Princess tried to keep Finn away from the monster by running, but the monster slammed on the ground making her loose her grip on Finn and she dropped him. The monster picked Finn up and he was still unconscious.)

-Flambo- Finn wake up dude.

-Finn- What? (He said waking up then he saw the monster and screamed.) AHH!

-Flame Princess- NO DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM! (She said as she grew big and punched the Flame Monster. The punch made the monster drop Finn and the Flame Princess caught him just in time. She laid him down and then went back to fighting the Flame Monster. She tried to punch him again, but this time the monster ducked and whipped her with its tail on her side. She screamed.) Ahh! Why you! (She punched him again and this time she landed a good punch the monster was thrown completely off guard. Then the Flame Princess grabbed the monster by its tail spun him around in the air and threw him to the Flame Forest, were he landed hard on another Fire Pixie. Then she turned small again and ran to Finn who was still unconscious Jake and Flambo beside him trying to wake him up.) Is Finn o.k.?

-Jake- Yah he's still breathing and, oh no look the flame shield is wearing off. (He said and he was right. The blue shield around their bodies was coming off.) Me and Finn have to get out of here before we're burned alive.

-Flame Princess- No Buffoon you leave with Flambo and I'll take Finn to the Fire Kingdom Jail. The Flame Wizard has to make him immune to fire.

-Jake- But-

-Flame Princess- Just go. I can get their really fast.

-Jake- O.k. (The Flame Princess turned into quick fire and took Finn to the Fire Kingdom Jail) Wait I'm not a buffoon.

-Flambo- Come on dude we have to hurry.

-Jake- Whatever I hope Finn will be alright. (Theyheaded for the edge of the Fire Kingdom.)

-Flame Princess- Flame Wizard I have the ingredients. Hurry you must make Finn immune to fire before the flame shield wears off.

-Flame Wizard- Alright,hand me the ingredients. (She handed him the ingredients and he put them all in a bowl and sprinkled some purple powder on them that turned them into liquid form. The he said the magic word.) Fire Fire no more immune this boy fire will not burn or harm Alaca-zam! (He threw some more purple powder into the bowl and smoke came up from the potion. Then he handed it to Flame Princess) Now quickly make him drink it. (She poured it down into Finn's mouth and he drank it.)

-Jake- Do you think it worked? (He asked Flambo who was sitting by him. The two of them were sitting on a hill at the edge of the Fire Kingdom. Then they saw a big flame shoot up were the Fire Kingdom Jail was.) Oh no Finn WHY! (He screamed thinking his best buddy was dead.)

-Finn- Hey Jake. (He was standing right next to Jake and the Flame Princess was with him.)

-Jake- Finn you're alright oh man I am so happy. (He said giving Finn a big hug.)

-Finn- Me too dude, because look dude. The potion worked. (He said putting his arm around the Flame Princess.) See it does not hurt.

-Jake- Dude that is so cool does that mean you and Flame Princess are-

-Finn- Yep we're dating and get this after the Flame Wizard made me immune to fire the Flame King released him from jail in gratitude also, because he promised he would never make anybody else immune to fire.

-Jake- That's good now that old man can spend more time with his family.

-Finn- Yah man. Everything turned out good in the end.

-Flame Princess- Oh Finn! Aren't you forgetting something?

-Finn- Uhh… Like what... (His cheeks turned all red.)

-Flame Princess- Like this. (She gave him a big kiss on the lips.)

The End.


End file.
